There is a display apparatus that displays an image by feeding a scanning signal to a plurality of pixels provided in a display region via a plurality of scanning signal lines and feeding a video signal thereto via a plurality of video signal lines. In such a display apparatus, it is required to reduce an area of a region in periphery of the display region for downsizing the display apparatus and expanding the display region.
In the above-described display apparatus, gate drivers are provided in the regions in periphery of the display region so as to sandwich the display region provided with pixels therebetween. The gate driver is provided in a region arranged on one side out of the display region in a direction in which the scanning signal lines extend.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-199605 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique in which a display apparatus has two gate drivers arranged so as to sandwich a display region having a large number of pixels in a matrix form therebetween.